


Cruelty of the fates

by Kindred



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Charley has had this mark since he was born, for years it was a faded blur but now it's sharp and clear as day. Little does he know the fates deiced 400 years ago who his mate or mates will be.





	1. Chapter 1

Charley stood there on the doorstep and watched in horror as Doris turned to dust before his eyes. He stood there in shock as the front door behind him open and suddenly he as yanked back inside “No!” Charley yelled as the door slammed shut and he was dragged through the house and up the stairs. “No, let me go!” He cried out   
“No, why would I want to do that?” Jerry asked as he moved into the bedroom. 

The teen struggled as he tried to fight the vampire off as he was thrown onto the bed, he laid there staring up at the man in fear as he walked around the bed smirking. “You’re a naughty boy Charley, braking in taking something that doesn’t belong to you.”   
“You are kidding right?” The teen yelled, the vampire chuckled as he looked the boy up and down licking his lips…oh the fun I’m going to have…Jerry thinks to himself but then he notices a patch of skin that was exposed now that his shirt has bunched up above his belly button. Frowning he pins the teen down and looked at the marking by the belly button.  
“What is this?” He asked, as he gently ran his fingers over the teen’s stomach. Charley flinched and bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning as tried to push the man off him, but the vampire is so much stronger than him and easily held him down. “What is this?” He growled, the teen froze in fear and looked up at the vampire.  
“M-My soul mark.” Jerry just stared at him with wide eyes and then he looked back at the mark and brushes his fingers over the dark reddish markings it was raised, strong and sharp. Charley cried out as the vampire ran his fingers over the mark, it wasn’t a cry of pain but more of a moan. The vampire watched as the teen arched his back off the bed, he then laid there looking like he had just been shagged by the man, panting softly his eyes glazed over.  
“Oh Charley, Charley you have no idea how special you are.”

He chuckled as he reached up and cupped the teen’s face and rubbed his thumb across his lips “Please no, not you.” Charley whimpered, as the big picture dawned on him that Jerry is his soul mate. Smiling the vampire brought his hand up to his mouth and bite down on his wrist, Charley panic as he watched the ruby red blood spill over the man’s wrists “No please Jerry let’s talk about this!” Charley cried,   
“Talk about what? You are my soul mate, I now have found you and I don’t plan on ever letting you leave me.” He tells him as he pressed the bleeding wounded to the teen’s mouth. Charley panic as he felt the cold copper taste of the vampire’s blood flood his mouth. Thrashing about on the bed the teen kicked his legs out as the vampire sat on his waits. His eyes were wide with fear as tears well up and spill over as his body forced him to drink the blood.  
“Shhh my soul mate just drink, that’s it, good boy.” Jerry smiled, as he lessens his grip of the teen’s wrists and brought down to Charley’s hair and ran his fingers through the curly hair. He watched as Charley’s eyes become out of focus, pulling his hand away from the teen’s mouth and wiped it on his thighs.   
“I’ve waited 400 years to find the boy whose name is written on my arm. How cruel are the fates to make me wait for so long.” He purred as he caresses the side of the teen’s face. “Oh, Charley you don’t know how long it had been.”

Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Charley’s lips growling softly as he felt his body react his soul mate so close by. He ripped the teen’s shirt exposing his chest and then moved to the boy’s jeans and yanked them off his legs in one pull taking his boxer’s with him. Charley let out a little gasp and a whimper as the vampire took his socks and shoes off. Jerry picked the items of clothes up and walked out the room with them, he dumped them in a black bag on the landing…I will get Ed to leave his clothes somewhere where the police can find them…he thinks as he walks back to the room and grins as the pale skinned boy, how easy would it be for him just to take his mate now claim him and turn him…not yet…he thinks to himself. 

Jerry walks over to the bed and scoops Charley up and then carries him into the bathroom. Holding him up the vampire put the shower on and waited for it to warm up a little before climbing in with Charley. The teen whimpered as he pressed his face into Jerry’s shoulder as the fully dressed vampire started to wash him, Jerry rubbed the shower gel all over the teen’s body he cleaned his hair and raised it off before he let his hand wander down to Charley’s backside where he slides his fingers between the teen’s cheeks moving the finger to hole and pressed the digit in. Charley gasped and sobbed into the shoulder. “I know you can feel it too. Don’t fight it, Charley.” He purred as he pressed his finger in deeper and he felt the twitch of the teen cock against his thigh. “I could fuck you know but I rather wait for you to beg me.” He smiled as he kissed his cheek as he removed his finger from the teen. 

Turning the water off Jerry stepped out and dried Charley off and then carried him back into his room, he went to his draws and pulled out one of his white tank tops. He slipped on to the teen’s body and growled happily as he carried Charley to one of the cells. This was for his safety he didn’t trust his children to be around Charley while he is mortal, and he didn’t trust Charley, not to run away. He had one sell that had pillows and blankets and a mattress encase he found someone he wanted to keep he laid Charley down onto the makeshift bed and kissed him on the lips again. “Be a good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charley woke up to the white room, he bolted upright and looked around the room his eyes wide as he pushed himself up to his knees and touched the seam of the door. Pulling his hands back and slid down on the floor his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at his knees “Oh shit…” He whispered to himself as he remembered that he is only wearing Jerry’s shirt. He had no idea what Jerry is planning, well part from sex he is sure that the man is going to complete their soul. He pressed his face into his arms and waited, that was all he could do is wait.

He lost track of the time he wasn’t sure how long he was sat there for until the door open, the teen looked up and saw Jerry looking down at him. He was carrying a try as he walked in, kneeling down he placed the try in front of Charley. It was just a plate of sandwiches and a bottle of water, he smiled down at him with “Go on eat.” Jerry tells him. He wanted to pick up the plate and throw it at him but he found himself reaching out for one of the sandwiches and picking it up to eat it. “See was that so hard?”  
“Why are you doing this?” Charley asked the vampire frowned as he stared at the teen.   
“I think it’s clear why 400 years waiting for my soul mate it’s enough to drive a man crazy and do crazy things,” Jerry says as he watched Charley eat.   
“What like lock said soul mate in one of your sells?” He asked  
“I had to make sure you didn’t run away or that my children didn’t feel peckish.” Charley hadn’t thought about the others, he put down his sandwich and pale. 

Jerry reached out and touch the side of Charley’s face the teen didn’t flinch as he looked up at the vampire and let him stroke the side of his face. “Get up,” Jerry tells him and Charley sands, frowning at his body’s willingness to move for the vampire. The vampire moves the teen into the bedroom listening to the fast beating of the boy’s heart as they stood by the bed. But what Jerry wanted him to see was the police cars outside his house. The police in his bedroom going through his things and finally, his mum sobbing as she tells the police the last time she saw her son was when he went to school. “I had Ed take your clothes and jump them in the park; the police are easy to fool.”   
“Please let me go home Jerry, I will let you fuck me even feed from me just let me go home.” He begged as he turned to face the vampire. 

Tilting his head Jerry looked like he was thinking about it but he dragged it out and the silence started to feel like he was suffocating him. “I will have to turn you at some point?” He tells him, Charley let out a sigh as he looked up at the dark eyes of the vampire, the teen figured that would be the case but in his own terms, his own choice.   
“O-Okay, well how about you let me finish high school and college?” He asked because he really would like to go to college first, Jerry looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. “What? I want to do a thing!”   
“Never said anything, I got a doctorate.” He tells him  
“In what? Hunting and killing 101 guides to being a pycho?” The vampire stared at him “What you got to admit you are a little pycho, you’re first thought once you realised that I am your mate is to drug me with your blood, undress me and washed me. Then lock me up and freak my mom out if that doesn’t scream pycho I don’t know what will?”  
“In psychology,” Jerry answers Charley, open his mouth but the irritated look Jerry throw his way made the teen shut up.   
“So ummm my deal?” He asked  
“Fine, but I have rules.” Charley was beaming now and nodded as he listens “1 you can’t date anyone else. 2 if I see any man or woman touch you that I don’t know your arse will be sore. 3 I can have you any time I want.” He tells him, Charley is sure there will be more rules added “Oh one more thing.”   
“What?”   
“We need to find our third soul.” He tells him, Charley freezes as he looked at the vampire.  
“T-Third?” 

Smirking the vampire brought Charley over to the mirror, the teen frowned as he watched himself being manhandled turning his back to the mirror. He squeaked as he felt the shirt being slide up his legs and over his backside to show the mark of their third. “Fuck.” The teen whispered, it say just above his arse, Jerry leaned down and whispered in the teen’s ears.   
“I know who it is can you guess?” He purred as he sucked on Charley’s throat. It’s like the marking on his stomach no name but this one is lest of a family crest and more of initial PV. For some reason, the only name that pops into his head is Peter Vincent.  
“No, it can’t be him.” He whispered  
“Oh, it is.”


End file.
